The Newest Saiyan
by Mustafe101
Summary: A regular day in Satan city until a powerful being starts destroy the place but the powerful being turns out to be is a Saiyan a Female Saiyan!
1. A New Saiyan

It was a regular day in Satan city. Gohan and Videl fought crime as their alias Sayiaman and Sayiagirl.

Until there was a massive explosion, people bodies everywhere ranging from adults to children

police frantically rushed to the scene but to only be injured or killed in the process.

"Whoa Gohan what is that?" Videl asked

"Whatever it is it's not a regular criminal." Gohan said

Both Gohan and Videl raced to the scene but Videl got there first

"Who are you?" Videl asked.

"Your murderer." the mysterious punched so hard her helmet cracked it send her flying

through a building, "Videl!" Gohan roared he flew to the mysterious being

he took a good look at her she was wearing armor Vegeta had when first came to earth

she had long flowing black hair but what Gohan eye the most was her tail.

She is Saiyan! Gohan thought but whoever she is I got to lead her away

from these innocent people. "Hey are gonna fight or what?" she asked

"Fine then we will but follow me." Gohan flew in the sky she raced after him

Far enough there is no living beings here, Gohan thought. They landed in a

rocky wasteland "okay who are?!" Gohan shouted "tell you what I tell you of my

origins if you beat me." "Fine then." Gohan charged up shaking the wasteland

it was so incredible it even made the mysterious quiver in her place

His helmet and cape flew off he charged so fast she didn't time react

he landed a punch that send her flying "that for innocent people you harm."

She went through a small mountain "that's it no more guy.., where is he?!"

"Try behind you." she took few steps back she shivering in fear Gohan charged forward

she stood her ground "You won't make fool out of me!" soon they were exchanging blows

"you can't beat me!" She punch him with all her might but Gohan caught it in his hand

"this is for the police you killed." her raised her hand flipped over where she landed

through a boulder " no-no I will not lose to you!" then she stick her

right hand and Shouted "Pretty death!" a huge ki ball appear her hand "die!" she blasted it

straight at Gohan. Gohan did not move he said "Kame...hame...HA!" seconds later the two

ki blast met for few minutes it was a stalemate until Gohan said "this for Videl! The

Kamehameha engulf her pretty death "NO!" she shouted the Kamehameha fling across the

wasteland she badly injured her cover in cuts and bruises she couldn't feel her right arm

"dammit... got to get out of here." before she could think of way to escape Gohan

was in front of her he said "I beat you... so talk." "No you haven't!" out of hand was Ki

blast she fired but Gohan tilted his and dodge Ki blast "you missed." "no I haven't ha ha,

do a little thing about when they see the moon?" "yeah turn into monstrous ape."

"how do you know?" "well I'm a Saiyan, technically half Saiyan but a Saiyan"

"you're a Saiyan huh it explains your power and you whats coming to you, that Ki blast

earlier that wasn't Ki it was an old Saiyan trick to make a artificial moon!" She stare at the moon

her body transform into her Oozaru form "ha ha ha! now like my body my power grew ten times its size!"

no kidding her Ki is much bigger from earlier Gohan thought "the only difference this time your just bigger.

.


	2. Round Two

She charge at him "die!" she scream she started to attack frantically

"Oh man she is faster," Gohan said "If this keeps up one attack may hit the city."

Gohan stopped and said "stop! please I don't want hurt you."

"The thing is I want to kill just did to that girl!

She hit Gohan knock him down "ha ha i just destroy that

city to spite you!" she ran to the city in hopes of destroying it

when Gohan thought what she might do he got up raced to place

and he Said "I'll make you pay." he ran to her uppercut her with his elbow

punched her in the gut then hit with his arm gave another punch in gut

then hit her down ground "Your through" he blasted her with Kamehameha

she was motionless all she did was curse Gohan from stopping her

and shot the fake moon with Ki blast destroying it completely "it will be you next

if you don't tell me why your here." "fine then," She said after turning back to her normal

form "I'm a Saiyan who escape Frieza destruction of our planet, I came to earth to find

a new home after strange being destroy mines." "So you thought it would good idea

to kill people when got here?!" "No I just wanted to conquer it, by the way I also found

the two of the most powerful beings on this planet I thought could since both Saiyan

a Namekian told me their name s Goku and Vegeta... and that I am pretty sure that destroyed

my planet has followed me here." "What?!...I guess I have to tell Vegeta and my Dad."

"Wait a minute Goku is your dad?!" "yes." Amazing no wonder I lost to this guy he is

the son of greatest fighter of universe. Gohan Grab his helmet put it on and flew to

Satan city and came back shortly with Videl in his arms "follow me." they went to Kami's

lookout "Dende!" "Yes Gohan" "can you heal Videl." "Certainly." While Dende healed

Videl Gohan was talking to the Female Saiyan "What's your name?" "Dragon."

"Nice name, but I have to asked you now because you fought this mysterious being you

said is coming to our planet." "You! I haven't forgot about you it's round two let's go!"

"Videl stop it, go Dragon get healed by Dende." "Gohan why are helping her she is

evil!" "I know I can sense it, but she said the evil being that destroyed her planet

is coming here for her." "Fine then wait aren't get your dad and Vegeta?" "Oh yeah I forgot about

I should get all of us including Krillin." "Wait Gohan you aren't go leave me with her!"

Videl protested. "It's fine and if she does anything you guys I can put in her place."

Gohan goes to gather the Z Fighters


End file.
